Hermes Sandals
.]] The '''Hermes Sandals' , also known as Hermes, Hermes Shoes, Running Shoes, or Sprint Shoes, are a recurring accessory in the Final Fantasy series. They are named after the Greek God of messengers and thieves, Hermes. The Hermes Sandals often grant the wearer permanent Haste status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Hermes' Shoes are a consumable item that casts Haste. It is dropped by the Mage Chimera and Vampire Lord. Several can also be found as treasure in Hellfire Chasm, Lifespring Grotto, and Whisperwind Cove. Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy IV Hermes Sandals are an item that casts Haste on the user. They can be found around the world, and purchased in Feymarch for 4,800 gil. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hermes Sandals cast Haste upon one target. Final Fantasy V The Hermes Sandals are an accessory that grants the character a permanent Haste status, as well as +3 Magic Defense, +5 Magic Evasion, and immunity to Slow, Stop, Paralyze, and Sleep. They can be purchased at the Phantom Village for 50,000 gil, found in the Interdimensional Rift, and dropped from Cherie. Final Fantasy VI The Hermes Sandals, also known as Running Shoes, are a relic that grant Haste to the wearer and can be equipped by any character. It can be found in the basement of the rich man's house in South Figaro and at the Imperial Observation Post and Zozo in the World of Balance, and bought for 7,000 GP in South Figaro. It can also be stolen from Behemoth. Final Fantasy VII The Sprint Shoes give permanent Haste to the wearer. They can't be bought; instead, they are a reward in the Gold Saucer, either for winning a Battle Square game by beating all eight opponents in one round then talking to the woman near the entrance of the square, or as a prize in Chocobo Square at classes A and S. Curiously, characters equipped with Sprint Shoes never face away from enemies when the party is back attacked. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Sprint Shoes grant immunity to the Stop status effect, and a bonus of 20 to Spirit. Sprint Shoes can be found in treasure chests in mission 7-1-3, and received as mission a reward in mission 7-1-6. The shoes can also be bought in Nibel Accessories for 3,000 gil. Final Fantasy VIII Lightweight is a rare item found by defeating Cactuar and Vysage. 100 of them can be refined into an Accelerator with Eden's GFAbl Med-RF ability. They can also be refined into Haste spells with Diablos's Time Mag-RF ability. Final Fantasy IX Running Shoes teaches Auto-Haste, Auto-Potion, and Haste abilities. It also adds 2 Speed, 4 Evasion, and 4 Magic Evasion. Running Shoes can be dropped from Tantarian or Amdusias in Treno Weapon Shop (disc 3), found in Quan's Dwelling on disc 3 (with Vivi and Quina in the party), and stolen from Hades. They can also be synthesized at the Black Mage Village on disc 4 for a cost of 12,000 gil, one set of Battle Boots, and one Emerald. Final Fantasy X-2 The Speed Bracer accessory generates a constant Haste status and allows the wearer to cast Hastega. Speed Bracer can be acquired by successfully completing the Marriage Quest in the Calm Lands, or by beating Black Elemental in Via Infinito. It can also be dropped by Lacerta (Oversoul). Final Fantasy XI Wearable by Warriors, Monks, Corsair, and Puppetmasters, they increase Enmity by 3, HP +12, Evasion +5, and Movement speed by 12%. As such, the last trait is what makes it a true "Hermes Sandals". Final Fantasy XII Hermes Sandals require the Accessories 18 license for 50 LP. They can be bought in Barheim Passage late in the game for 20,000 gil, or made in the bazaar in the Wind Walkers package for 18,000 gil. They give Haste to whichever character has them equipped. Under normal circumstances Slow and Haste would replace each other, but when a character is slowed while equipping the Hermes Sandals, the two effects cancel each other out. Final Fantasy XIII The Hermes Sandals is an accessory that grants Haste to a user as long as the user is in HP Critical health, and can be acquired by completing mission 34, and by dismantling a maxed out Tetradic Crown. The monster in mission 7 rarely drops Tetradic Crowns. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Hermes Sandals can be won in chocobo racing in Serendipity. They can also be dropped by Tonberry, Don Tonberry Metallicactuar and Metal Gigantuar. They grant the user the Haste status when the user's HP is low. Final Fantasy XIV The Hermes Shoes is a special shoe that can be obtained by having an active ''Final Fantasy XI account when registering the Final Fantasy XIV account. The item will be found on the first created character's inventory, and is unique/untradeable. It has an optimal rank of 1, favors all disciplines and gives the effect of Quick to its wearer, increasing the player's movement speed. However, it has a time limit of 30 minutes that refreshes daily. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Hermes Shoes, also known as Sprint Shoes raise the wearer's speed. It can be bought at various Outfitters for 7,000 gil, after the chapter 3 battle in Walled City of Yardrow. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability at Limberry Castle Gate as rare treasure. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Final Fantasy Legend The armor Hermes has a shoe icon before its name. It can be bought in Base Town for 3,000 GP. It has 7 Defense and increases Agility by 10. Final Fantasy Legend II The armor is called Hermes and it has a boots icon before its name. It can be bought in Guardian's Town for 6800 GP and found in Cave of Mountain. It provides a Def of 4 and add 45 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 10. It also gives a boost to Agl by 10 on anyone who equips it. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Hermes in the game, it is the best shoes in the game. It provides 9 defense and 15 magic defense, as well as increases Agility by 5. It can be bought for 18000 G at Dwelg Town in the Underworld. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Hermes Sandals is an accessory that allows the wearer to always act first in battle. It is bought for 6000 points in the multiplayer shops in Urbeth and Spelvia. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions The Hermes Sandals is an accessory that automatically grants the wearer a permanent Haste buff at the start of a battle. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hermes Sandals activates at the beginning of a stage, and increases all party members' Agility by 15%. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Gallery Etymology Hermes Sandal's is called which are winged sandals. A symbol of the Greek messenger god Hermes (Roman equivalent Mercury). Category:Support items Category:Final Fantasy II Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Items Category:Boots